Passions
by lysetletrille
Summary: Mathieu est un couple avec un homme attentionné, gentil et qui sait très bien le faire rire. Mais, alors que leur relation prend du sérieux, Mathieu ressent un besoin malsain d'avoir plus. Trouvera-t-il ce qu'il cherche ailleurs?
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est en quelque sorte une expérience. J'essaie de prendre un peu plus mon temps quand je bâtis une histoire et de travailler un peu mes dialogues. J'ai tendance à m'appuyer lourdement sur la narration.

J'espère que vous apprécierez!

* * *

Assis à une table dans un restaurant fast-food de choix, Mathieu contemplait sa vie. Il vivait dans une maison des plus confortables, près du centre-ville d'Ottawa, mais dans un quartier tout de même assez tranquille. Il avait une belle et grande maison, un peu vieillotte mais avec beaucoup de style. Il occupait un poste prestigieux auprès du gouvernement et ne manquait de rien. De plus, il entretenait depuis quelques années une relation stable avec une personne aimante, attentionnée et qui le chérissait comme personne.

Il y avait un hic cependant. Mais quoi? Le jeune blond n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il avait tout pour être heureux et il l'était, heureux. Une partie de lui cependant semblait croire qu'il pourrait être encore plus heureux. L'arrivée de son amoureux interrompit ses pensées.

"Je nous ai pris un _Bacon Cheeseburger_ et un _McChicken_, je sais que tu préfères le poulet, avec des frites et un Coke, pour moi, et de la _Root Beer_, pour toi," débita Alfred, posant un doux baiser sur le front de son amant et plaçant le plateau contenant leur repas sur la table. "Bon appétit!"

Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui souriait, Mathieu se sentit prit d'une vague d'affection pour l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il n'était pas particulièrement fan du McDonald mais il chérissait ses moments passés avec son petit ami, entre deux conférences ou deux voyages d'affaire.

Les deux amants mangèrent leur repas dans un silence confortable, tel un vieux couple qui, même s'il n'a plus rien à se dire, n'a plus besoin de mots pour partager l'intimité. Ceci donna le temps à Mathieu de poursuivre sa contemplation. Il était heureux. Si seulement... et c'est là qu'il se perdait à chaque fois dans sa réflexion. Et si seulement quoi?

"Viens!" lui lança Alfred lorsqu'ils eurent tout deux terminé leur repas. Il lui prit la main avec enthousiasme et l'entraîna hors du restaurant. "Je voulais te montrer un truc avant que tu repartes."

Sans protester, Mathieu se laissa guider, légèrement excité par le mystère de leur destination. Alfred avait l'air si enthousiaste qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher des éclats de rire par moment. Et à chaque fois qu'il s'esclaffait, l'Américain ralentissait le pas, se tournait vers lui et l'éblouissait d'un sourire avant de se retourner et de reprendre le pas. Mathieu prenait alors soudainement conscience du battement de son coeur survolté.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Alfred avait finit par se calmer et ralentit légèrement le pas. Il s'arrêta bientôt devant une maison, l'air fier de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?" lui dit-il, levant le bras pour pointer la maison en question.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?" Mathieu n'était pas certain de bien comprendre...

Alfred se fit alors sérieux et plantant son regard dans les yeux violets de sa tendre moitié.

"Cette maison, je l'ai acheté...pour nous deux." Devant l'air ahuri de Mathieu, il s'empressa de préciser sa pensée. "Bien sûr, nous garderons tout deux une demeure dans nos capitales respectives et avec tous les déplacements et voyages qu'on doit faire, on habiterait pas vraiment ici, mais...je pensais que, même si ça resterait juste une demeure secondaire, qu'on aurait quelque chose à nous..."

C'est alors qu'il s'enflamma. "Et tu ne serais pas trop loin de chez toi! C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi une maison à Détroit. En cas d'urgence, tu serais rapidement arrivé dans ton pays. Et si tu préfère, on peut s'installer au Vermont...ça serait encore plus près d'Ottawa et..."

Mathieu l'interrompit par un court baiser. "Cette maison, elle est vraiment...à nous? Tu l'as déjà acheté?"

Rougissant, Alfred acquiesça. D'un sourire espiègle, le jeune Canadien entraîna son amant dans la nouvelle maison qu'ils devaient s'empresser de baptiser à leur manière...soit en faisant l'amour dans chaque pièce de la maison.

Épuisé, Mathieu soupira de contentement et se blottit contre le corps brûlant de son amant. Décidément, Alfred était une vraie chaufferette. Il sourit. Sa petite chaufferette personnelle...

Il avait hâte de pouvoir remplir la maison de meuble et de la décorer. Une chance qu'Alfred et lui avait planifié de passer quelques jours ensemble. Ils auraient le temps de commencer à s'installer, de personnaliser un peu les lieux et de faire l'amour à plusieurs autres reprises.

Tout allait pour le mieux.

* * *

Il commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit faiblement l'écho d'une vibration. Son esprit ensommeillé parvint à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son téléphone cellulaire. À regret, il se faufila hors des couvertures et des bras de son amant et se dirigea vers son sac. Il y repêcha rapidement son téléphone et il répondit, tentant de cammouffler son irritation.

"Oui, allô?"

"Bonjour Mathieu. T'aurais-je réveillé? Oh, excuse moi mon cher, j'oublie parfois que tu habites un différent fuseau horaire."

"Francis?" Devina-t-il, surpris. Il entendit un rire à l'autre bout du fil.

"Oui, c'est moi. Désolé. J'aurais dû le préciser plus tôt. Je peux rappeler si je te dérange."

"Non!" s'exclama le Canadien. "Tu ne me déranges pas, je...je ne dormais pas encore."

"Ah bon? Je vois que ton Américain te tient occupé."

"Francis..." Geignit Mathieu. De nouveau, le Français se mit à rire.

"Tu sais que j'aime te taquiner. Mais brève de plaisanteries, j'ai à te parlé. Serais-tu disponible la semaine prochaine pour déjeuner?"

"Pour dîner, tu veux dire!" Mathieu cru entendre l'autre homme sourire à travers la ligne.

"Oui, pour dîner si tu insistes! On se voit à notre lieu de rencontre habituel? Disons, mercredi?"

"D'accord. À plus tard!"

Mathieu raccrocha et retourna se coucher. Comme s'il sentait la présence de son amoureux, Alfred attira inconsciemment le corps de l'autre contre le sien. Il semblait déterminé à ne pas laisser le Canadien s'éclipser de nouveau.

Ce soir-là, il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne s'était pas senti l'âme aussi légère depuis longtemps.

* * *

À son réveil, alors que son esprit reposé pouvait mieux analyser les évènements de la veille, Mathieu se sentit troublé. Cela faisait une éternité que Francis n'avait pris la peine de le téléphoner pour demander une rencontre. Depuis au moins deux ans. Ce qui avait autrefois été un rituel afin que les deux nations francophones gardent un contact familier hors de leurs relations de travail ne semblait plus qu'être un souvenir lointain.

Quand avaient-ils commencé à prendre involontairement leurs distances, l'un de l'autre? Il est vrai que Mathieu avait commencé à consacrer davantage de son temps libre à son petit ami alors que Francis semblait accumuler les conquêtes de plus en plus...mais de là à ne plus se voir? Peut-être que c'était cela qui manquait à son bonheur, la présence de son ancienne figure paternelle, d'un de ses plus chers amis...

Toute la semaine, alors qu'Alfred et lui firent les magasins afin de remplir leur maison de meubles et de biens nécessaires à leur quotidien, Mathieu pensa à Francis. Après autant de temps, y avait-il une raison particulière pour laquelle il voulait le rencontrer? Avait-il senti une pointe de désespoir dans la voix de son ami? Ou se faisait-il seulement des idées pour rien?

"_A penny for your thoughts?_" Finit par lui demander Alfred.

Pris par surprise, et peut-être un peu honteux de penser autant à un autre, Mathieu se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'osa rien dire lorsque le regard de son amant, mésinterprétant le rougissement, prit une teinte malicieuse.

Après quelques jours, le couple dut se résoudre à se séparer de nouveau. Alfred, faisant la moue, conduit son amoureux à l'aéroport et dut se résoudre à le voir partir derrière les postes de sécurité. Il lui fit de la main un signe d'au revoir et lui souffla mille et un baisers que Mathieu s'empressa d'attraper. Après un dernier regard complice, les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent enfin.

Lorsqu'il fut assis dans l'avion, Mathieu n'avait qu'une chose en tête. La rencontre qui l'attendait dans deux jours avec Francis.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop pénible! La suite bientôt, j'espère!


	2. Chapter 2

« Crois-tu vraiment qu'il soit sage de le revoir? »

Francis se figea un instant avant de se reconcentrer sur les derniers documents qu'il avait à signer avant la fin de sa journée de travail. Il fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu même s'il se doutait bien que son _cher ami_ n'était pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire.

« Francis, je sais que tu m'as entendu. Arrête de travailler pendant deux secondes et écoute-moi. »

À contrecœur, il leva les yeux vers l'être qui s'entêtait à jouer le rôle de sa conscience. Il croisa un regard vert teinté d'inquiétude et d'une autre émotion… la désapprobation? Peu importe, Arthur désapprouvait déjà toutes ses actions. Ce n'est pas cela qui lui ferait changer d'idée. Ce dernier soupira, sentant que ses prochaines paroles pourraient aussi bien se diriger dans le vide.

« Je sais que tu ne changeras pas d'avis, tu vas sûrement aller nier tes véritables intentions, mais es-tu vraiment prêt à… gâcher leur bonheur? »

Ces dernières paroles semblèrent aussitôt élever un mur entre les deux hommes. Francis rebaissa la tête, signa quelques papiers en vitesse et se leva.

« Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire, » dit-il simplement à son ami.

« Ah non? Et pourtant, tu es manifestement fâché contre moi. » Le ton d'Arthur s'adoucit alors. « Avant de te lancer dans cette histoire, je te demande seulement de bien réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actions. Mathieu n'est pas une de ces filles célibataires que tu aimes pourchasser de temps en temps. Il est engagé dans une relation sérieuse. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si inquiet que ça! » rétorqua le Français d'un ton plus sec qu'il aurait voulu. Aussitôt, il se ressaisit et reprit d'un ton détaché : « S'il est si engagé que tu le dis, il ne succombera pas à mes charmes. »

Arthur retint l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas si simple. »

« Et bien, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi? Tu verras bien que tu te fais des films! Mathieu et moi ne faisons que rattraper le temps perdu. »

« Je n'ai aucune envie de me mêler à cette histoire! Et tu sais bien que j'ai encore du travail à rattraper. »

« Allez, ne sois pas inquiet. Je sais ce que je fais. Bon, sur ce, je te quitte. J'ai un rendez-vous important dans une demi-heure.»

Francis quitta précipitamment son bureau, emportant avec lui sa mallette et les quelques papiers qu'il avait eu le temps de remplir avant l'interruption d'Arthur.

L'Anglais soupira. Francis et lui avaient un passé compliqué, mais, à travers toutes ces années passées à se haïr, il s'était bâti un véritable lien entre eux. Une amitié sincère s'était développée entre les deux hommes mêmes s'ils ne dévoilaient pas souvent cet aspect de leur relation. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Francis était devenu une des personnes qui lui était le plus chère.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il était si inquiet. Il connaissait bien son ami, se doutait de ses motivations, même si Francis lui-même n'en était qu'à demi-conscient et, par expérience, il savait que son ami se mettait dans une situation qui ne pouvait être que désastreuse.

"J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques," soupira-t-il dans le vide.

* * *

Une fois hors de portée d'Arthur, Francis ralentit le pas et chercha des yeux un endroit où s'asseoir un moment. Ses feuilles s'étaient toutes emmêlées alors qu'il les avait distraitement placées à la va-vite sans sa mallette. S'il ne remettait pas tout en ordre, c'est son travail de la journée qu'il finirait par perdre.

Pas qu'il ait été particulièrement diligent aujourd'hui. Il était quelque peu distrait par la pensée qu'il verrait Mathieu dans quelques heures. La seule pensée de son nom l'emplissait de nostalgie.

Trop d'années s'étaient écoulées sans leurs coups de fil à des heures inusitées, leurs rencontres dans des cafés bien cachés et leurs discussions interminables sur l'art et la littérature. Francis aurait bien sûr pu faire les mêmes trucs avec bien d'autres personnes… sauf que personne d'autre n'était comme Mathieu, son petit Canada.

Il avait bien pris ces distances lorsque Canada était entré un jour dans la salle de conférence au bras d'Amérique. Francis avait été comme atteint d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. C'est dans les circonstances les plus malheureuses, donc, qu'il avait compris la nature de ses sentiments pour la jeune nation. La surprise de cette révélation et la peine causée par la soudaine incapacité d'obtenir ce que désirait son cœur avaient contraint le Français à prendre ses distances. Il lui fallait remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Sans s'en apercevoir, le temps avait passé. À un tel point qu'un matin, alors qu'il faisait son ménage du printemps, il fut frappé d'une vague soudaine de mélancolie si forte qu'il dut s'asseoir un instant. Il était tombé sur un portrait familial de lui et Mathieu, alors que ce dernier était encore sa petite colonie, lorsque ce manque l'avait frappé. Un mal qu'il était parvenu à contenir d'ici là mais dont il devait à présent ce débarrasser à tout prix.

Arthur avait donc raison au bout du compte. Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ses actions. Il n'y avait pas pensé du tout. En deux temps trois mouvements il s'était emparé de son téléphone et avait composé le numéro toujours aussi familier du Canadien. Ce geste n'avait été ni réfléchi, ni planifié. Et pourtant, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi léger que lorsque il avait raccroché le combiné après avoir discuté avec Mathieu.

L'Anglais avait ruiné lorsqu'il avait jugé bon de lui faire la morale. Et puisqu'il le connaissait si bien, il était parvenu à faire naitre un petit bourgeon de doute et de culpabilité dans le coeur du Français. Et s'il avait tord pour une fois de suivre son coeur?

Il interrompit sa réflexion lorsqu'il sentit une vibration familière dans sa poche. Quelqu'un lui avait envoyé un texto. Il observa un instant l'appareil et souri lorsqu'il vit apparaitre le nom de la personne qu'il s'apprêtait à rencontrer. Mathieu. Peu importe, se dit-il, balayant en deux mots les quelques doutes qui étaient parvenus à naître en lui. Francis avait toujours été le genre à se laisser emporter par l'émotion du moment, d'où sa réputation peu flatteuse.

Cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception.


End file.
